


The Young and The Restless

by Y0_mama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light crack, M/M, Older Harry, Older Man/Younger Man, POC! Harry Potter, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potion mishap causes Harry and Draco some problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young and The Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unclaimed prompt in DTH Fest 15 by Fyernaice. Beta'd by Laura 001
> 
> Something happen with the format where some paragraphs and sentence might not be spaced from each other. I apologize for that. I tried fixing it many times but it just won't stay fixed when I go to publish it.

Harry's foot tapped impatiently against his desk. He re-read a few reports he had written earlier that day in an attempt to stop himself from casting a tempus spell for the tenth time in the past hour. A knock came at the door, and Harry jerked his head up in excitement. 

"Come in," The dark-skinned man said with a huge grin on his face.

It was Ron. 

"Just wanted to let you know that our shift is over," spoke the redhead, whose hair was more grey than red, thanks to age.

Harry surprisingly resisted the urge to jump out of his seat and apparate straight home. Instead, he calmly thanked Ron and began putting his work back into his desk.

"Hey, do you want to stop by the pub and have a few drinks?" asked Ron.

"Sorry. I'm…um...spending time with Draco today," Harry said as he tried to be as vague as possible about his and Draco's plans.

"That's fine. You can ask him to join us."

"You don't understand, Ron. Today is kind of a 'special' day for Draco and me," Harry said while using his fingers as air quotes as he said special. "We really just want to spend today with each other." 

"What? It's not your guys anniversary or anything is it?"

Harry sighed. He loved Ron, but sometimes the man could be so dense. 

" Draco and I are planning to spend today together...alone...for the first time."

Ron seemed to be at lost for words as he just stared silently at Harry with wide eyes.  
"Oh. Oh! OH!" Ron repeated as he finally understood what Harry was getting at.

"So you're going to be dipping your quill in Draco's ink. Using you wand to stir his cauldron. Whomping his willow. Flying your broom in his-"

"For the love of Merlin, please stop!" Harry pleaded.

Ron laughed, but then squinted his eyes in confusion. "But you guys have been together for two months now. Haven't you already…"

"We wanted to take it slow," Harry interjected. "We never in our lives imagined that we would be friends, let alone lovers. Rushing into sex at the beginning of our relationship just seem like a bad idea, especially with our history."

"I see, but at least you're finally becoming a man today," Ron said with a cheeky grin. 

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's my first time with Draco, but not my first time ever. Ginny and Charlie can tell you that."

"Ugh!" Ron groaned. "It's been 30 years and I'm still not use to the fact that you banged my sister and brother."  
\---  
Harry looked himself over in the mirror. His umber skin was clear and glowing. His hair was still as unmanageable now as it was in his younger years:however, with a few spells and the use of some of Draco's special gel, which the man was going to kill him for using later, Harry managed to style his hair into a stylish, wavy pompadour. He thought about shaving his beard that had grown out quite a bit and had a few strains of gray in it, but then he remembered how much Draco said he loved the beard. It made him look like a hot, rugged outdoorsman, apparently. So Harry chose just to trim it instead.

Done grooming himself, Harry ran to the kitchen to make sure he hadn't overcooked the spaghetti. As he stirred the pot, he couldn't help but wonder if he and Draco were going to act like civilized adults and eat dinner first or just jump straight to the sex.

Harry felt his cock begin to swell at the thought, and he mentally chastised himself. No point in getting himself worked up now: Draco still had about a half an hour left before he got off work.  
Harry chuckled. If someone had told him in Hogwarts that years from now he would be getting a hard-on for Draco over a pot of spaghetti, he would have called him crazy. Yet, here he was. Cooking dinner for them both on the night of their soon-to-be first time together. 

It's funny how life works out

Harry was sure he would never see Draco again after the war. He was sure the boy would go into hiding, planning never to show his face to the wizard world ever again, given his and his family's involvement with Voldemort. But then ten years had passed and Harry, an auror at the time, needed a potion to solve a case and seeing how he was shit at potions, he needed someone else to make it.

That was how he discovered Draco's shop. He didn't even know it was Draco's until he entered the building. A person at work had recommended it to him, as one of the best potion shops they ever been to, and Harry just went straight to the store without even bothering to check who owned it.

Harry wasn't going to lie and say that things were exactly civil when they met again. The second the grey eyes had locked with green it was a variations of "Why the fuck are you here, Potter." and "How the hell was I supposed to know that this was your shop." 

Not surprisingly, Harry didn't get the potion from Draco that day. Instead, he tried to go to a bunch of other potion shops, but apparently what he needed was just too complex for them to make. Draco seemed to be the only person in town who could make the potion for him. So Harry miserable dragged himself back to Draco's shop and endured the blond's harsh comments as he begged the man to make the potion for him. Eventually, Draco gave in. The potion worked well,extremely well, to the point that Shacklebolt had asked Harry to assign Draco to make more potions for them. Draco tried to resist at first, but he needed the money as the ministry took most of his family wealth. 

And so Draco and Harry's bitter alliance began. Time passed, and things started to get less bitter between them. More time passed, and things started to get a bit friendlier. Then years went by some more, and Harry began to notice how soft Draco's hair looked, how beautiful his smile was, and how warm his laugh sound. Before he had even realized it, Harry had fallen for Draco and, after about of year of pining, he finally asked the man out. Now here he was, cooking dinner for his enemy turned lover. These past couple of months had been incredible, and Harry hope that after tonight they would be even better. If there was one negative thing he has to say about his and Draco relationship it was that he wished that had gotten together a lot sooner.

Harry wasn't having a midlife crisis or anything, but he would have liked to have experience this type of love when he was younger, back when Draco and he were in Hogwarts. Sure, he had Ginny back then, but what he and Draco had was...different. Ginny was more like the girl-next-door type, nice, but not what Harry was looking for, he later learned. He needed someone like Draco. Someone who challenge him, someone who wasn't easily impressed by his magic or scars. If only he had realized that in Hogwarts instead of years later. He was pretty sure that all the fights they had back then were just unresolved sexual tension. 

God, how hot it would have been to have an eight year Draco fucking him up against a classroom desk. 

The sound of water boiling snapped Harry out of his daydream. He looked down at the pot and realized that the noodles were finally done. Minutes past and dinner was ready. Harry had everything set out on the living room table, and now he was waiting patiently for Draco to get home. More time passed and Harry was now getting concern. It was not like Draco wasn't late now and then, but he thought that with today being what they had planned, he would have tried to come home as soon as possible.

Two hours past and Harry was now pacing around the house in a panic. Draco had been late before but never this late. He fire called Draco's job to see what was taking so long but the place was empty.

Where could the man have possibly gone to at this hour? 

Suddenly, Harry heard a burst from the fireplace. He turned hoping to see Draco's face, but instead saw a young, blond woman in medical attire looking at him through the floo. 

"Is this the Potter resident?" the young woman asked.

"Uh, yes." Harry answered.

"I'm a doctor at St Mungo's Hospital." said the woman. "I'm calling to inform you that there has been an incident involving Draco Malfoy. If you could come to the hospital immedia—"

Harry had already apparated to the building before the women could even finish her sentence.  
\---  
"I don't understand. What happened to him?" Harry asked frantically as the doctor from earlier lead him down a hallway.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy is just fine. It's just that he had a bit of an accident at his shop, and now he's-"

"How long is this going to take!? Had I know you fools were going take this long, I wouldn't have come here in the first place."

Harry perked up as he heard the familiar sounds of Draco's insults in the room nearby. Harry sped past the doctor and quickly entered the room. He immediately caught the sight of Draco sitting on a stretcher in the middle of the floor. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he looked over Draco's unharmed form, and that when Harry noticed something. Draco looked different. Really different. His once weathered skin was now smooth and shining. The streaks of white that had once been in his hair were gone. His body appeared lean and fit, not at all out of shape like it had been earlier this morning. Draco was young, extremely young. He looked almost exactly how he did back in his last year at Hogwarts.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry finally asked.

Draco jerked his attention to Harry, apparently not having noticed the man's entrance until this moment. A blush suddenly stained the blond's cheek and Harry was in awe at how it made the man seem even younger.

"I had a slight mishap at the shop." said Draco.

"More than slight." The doctor said as she entered the room. "A cauldron full of ageing potion splattered all over him."

"Ageing potion?" Harry said, sounding confused as he looked Draco over once more. "If it was an ageing potion, shouldn't he be about Dumbledore's age right now?" And not looking like he has to go study for O.W.Ls. Harry thought. 

"I was working on my own version of the ageing potion," Draco began to explain. "One that would last longer than the original. Everything was going well, until I added the ‘'Acromantula Venom' that caused my potion to gush out of the cauldron like some massive geyser. I should have realized something was wrong with it before adding it in: the venom is usually a dark green, not fucking teal. I swear I'm suing my supplier for this."

"The combination of your ingredients and the faulty venom must have cause something in the potion to de-age you." said the doctor. "Even more astounding, the potion seem to have done all this by just coming in contact with you skin instead of ingesting it like most potions require. I have to say Mr. Malfoy even though you technically failed in your endeavour, the result is still impressive. I know many people who would pay for the fountain of youth that you seemed to have concocted."

Draco smirked.

"What can I say? Even my failures are incredible."

Harry rolled his eyes before getting back to the problem at hand.

"Okay, so what now. How do with reverse this. Do we use some spell or potion?"

"This is where we get to the bad news." said the doctor. "There is no reversing an ageing potion. Since the effects of one are so temporary, no one ever bothered to try and create one. Not like I would recommend casting any spells or potions on his body in his state. We have no idea how they would react to the traces of potion still on him. The safest bet right now is just to wait it out. Draco said he had fixed the potion to last longer, so maybe in a few days it will just wear off."

"Maybe?" Harry and Draco said in unison.

"Yes, maybe." repeated the doctor. "I can't make any promises that it will work. It's possible the faulty venom could have messed something up with the timing of the potion. If nothing changes in about a three weeks, come back and we'll take the chance to subscribe a couple of potions to you."

"And if nothing changes?" asked Harry.

The doctor gave Harry a wary smile.

"Well, then I hope you're okay with dating a younger man, Mr. Potter."  
\---  
Harry and Draco arrived at their house with their clothes in disarray and feeling quite nauseous. Harry had suggested taking the knight bus home, as he was worried about the possible effects that apparating home would have on Draco. But after the experience, Harry was thinking that it may have been best if they had walked home instead. Sure it would have taken them hours to get there, but at least his head wouldn't have felt like he had just spent hours inside a tornado.

"Oh no." Draco said as he looked over at the dining table.

Harry followed his gaze and looked at the once lovely meal that must have gone cold by now.

"Merlin, I ruined everything." Draco sighed. "Today was day we were...maybe we can reheat it and-"

"Draco, stop. This isn't your fault." said Harry. "Don't even push yourself to try to eat. I know you're tired after the rough day you had. Let's just go to bed."

"Ok." Draco said still sounding upset.

Harry cleared away the food as Draco went to take a shower. He then entered the bedroom and changed into his pajamas. Draco came in a few minutes afterwards.

"Damn." Draco cursed. "I was hoping that taking a bath would have washed off the potion but no such luck."

Harry turned to his boyfriend to tell him stop worrying about the potion and just focus on getting some rest, but he seemed to have lost his voice the second he looked at Draco. The blond was shirtless and wearing only a pair of baggy pajama pants. Not an uncommon attire for Draco, but now that he was younger, Harry found the outfit quite sexy. He forgot how attractive Draco's younger self was, and it was a bit distracting to see the man's now lean and slender body shameful being showcase to him like this.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just get in bed, okay?" Harry said as he pulled the covers over himself.

Harry felt the bed shift as Draco slid right next to him.

"Goodnight." Harry said before flicking the lights off with his wand.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's stomach, and the brunet smiled as he snuggled into the man's embrace. A few minutes passed, and Harry's eyes shot wide open as he felt something rubbing against the crack of his clothed bum.

"Draco, what the hell!" Harry yelled as he turned to glare at the man.

"What?" Draco said while looking confused. "Hadn't we planned on having sex today."

"Yes, but that's been obviously cancelled due to your condition."

"Why? I'm possibly 17 or 18 or something. Way in the legal range."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

Harry groaned.

"Look, I've been imagining how our first time was going to be with each other for weeks now." Harry admitted with embarrassment. "I can't help but feel it would be ruined if we have sex now, with you looking the way you do. Years from now, do honestly want to look back at this moment and think about how we had sex with you looking like you belong on the cover of a Teen Witch magazine."

"They don't put males on the cover of Teen Witch."  
"How would you even know that?"

"I see you point." Draco said as he ignored the question. "It would be kind of weird. I'm young enough to be your grandson, for heaven sakes."

"Hey, I'm not that old." Harry laughed while throwing a pillow at Draco's head.

Draco chuckled as he pulled the pillow off. He then stared up at Harry and smiled.

"I love you." said Draco.

Harry smiled.

"I love you, too."  
\---  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of movement from the ensuite. He turned around to confirm the fact that Draco was no longer beside him. He guessed the blond really had to use the bathroom.

Harry turned around to go back to sleep but stop once he heard odd noises coming from the bathroom. It sounded like a combination of heavy breathing and choked gasps. Concerned, Harry immediately got out of bed and walked over to the ensuite door.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked while knocking on the door.

"Shit!" he heard Draco cursed. "I-I'm fine. D-d-don't come in."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked while opening the door. "Cause you don't sound fi-OH!"

Draco was on the toilet, gripping his swollen reddened cock in one hand while stroking his balls with the other. He stared back at Harry with dilated eyes as sweat and hair laid plastered on his face.

"I told you not to come in." he panted

Harry open his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Do you mind?" Draco groaned.

Harry quickly shut the door and went back to bed. Though closing the door didn't help drown out the sounds that were coming from the ensuite. Harry could hear every gasp and moan inside, especially at the end where Draco let out a loud, heated groan that caused Harry's cock to twitch in response.

After a few minutes passed the door finally opened. Draco walked into the room and slid back into bed. Harry was turned opposite of him but the lack of eye contact didn't seem to stop his heart from racing any less.

"I had a wet dream." Draco said before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.  
\---  
It was noon, but that wasn't going to stop Harry from cooking him and Draco a greasy breakfast. He was already scraping the bacon out of the pan by the time Draco walked downstairs.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Harry said while smiling up at Draco. He then frowned once he noticed the dazed look in Draco's eye.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he set the pan aside and walked over to Draco. "You look at little out of it." 

For a moment, Harry's words didn't seem to register with Draco. The blond just stood there looking at Harry's lips as if in a trance. He then shook his head and directed his to stare back at Harry's eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just a little...restless" Draco said while rubbing his eyes.  
"Maybe you should go back to bed. Your attitude is bad enough as it is, but it's worst when you're cranky."

Harry gave Draco a peck on the lips. Harry pulled back, but suddenly felt Draco's hands grabbed the side of his face as pulled Harry's lips back onto his."

"Dr-" was all that Harry was able to say before his mouth was being filled with Draco's tongue.

Despite his confusion, Harry couldn't help but melt into the kiss. He made no struggle as he allowed himself to be pushed up against a wall. Draco's mouth soon moved from Harry's lips to the weak spot in his neck.

"Oh god, stay there forever." Harry panted out as he felt Draco biting at the spot, causing him to release a deep groan.

"What's gotten into you?" Harry moaned.

Draco chose not to reply; instead he began tracing his fingers on the outline of Harry's now tented jeans.

"We agreed not to." Harry whimpered.

Draco didn't seem to hear him as his fingers slowly dragged the zipper down.

"Draco…" Harry tried to warn, but it came out more like a plea.

Draco licked his lips hungrily before grabbing at the huge bulge that was stretching the front of Harry's underwear. Harry bit back a moan.

At that moment, Harry seriously just wanted to give in. Just the warmth of Draco's hand felt amazing by itself. But he couldn't give in. He didn't want their first time to be like this.  
Harry tightly grabbed a hold of Draco's wrist causing the blond to stare up at him with a befuddled expression on his face.

"No." Harry said sternly before releasing his grip on the man's wrist.

Draco looked back down at his hand in confusion, almost as if he didn't remember putting it down in Harry's pants to begin with.

"I'm sorry." Draco finally said before quickly backing away from Harry. "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry."

"Wh-What was that?" Harry asked as he zipped his pants back up.

"I think it's the potion." Draco said before sitting down in one of the kitchen's chairs.

"You think it's a side effect from the potion." Harry said, sounding deeply worried. "Should we get you back to the hospital?"

Draco blushed.

"No, I don't think it's a side effect. Just something that happens now that the potion has turned me back into a teen."

"I don't under-"

"Hormones, Harry." Draco blurted out with his cheeks now red at this point.

It took a few seconds for the information to process in Harry's head, before he began shaking with a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny, Harry. I was quite the horny student back in school, to the point that it caused me to even become chaffed."

This made Harry laugh even harder.

"Really? I would have thought that with what was going on during that time, you wouldn't have had seconds to spare for that kind of thing." 

"Hormone aren't a choice to have, Harry. They affect everyone, no matter what. Even people as beautiful as me." Draco joked. "Besides sex release endorphins, which makes you happy. Something I desperately needed at the time."

"Okay, so you're horny. That still no excuse to go around attacking me like some wild animal."

"I know. I know. But I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Back in Hogwarts" Draco began "I was able to control my hormones quite well for a male teenager. There was no need for covering erections with textbooks or go jerking off in bathrooms. But there were, however, two things that turned me on to the point that even images of Voldemort in a bikini couldn't make me go limp. One of those things was you."

"Oh." Harry said trying his best not to seem phase by that information, despite the smile that now appeared on his face. "And what was the other thing."

Draco nervously chewed on his lip before answering.

"Older men."

"How old were talking? Earlier twenties? Mid twenties?"

"Around the thirty-five to fifty-five age bracket." Draco quickly sputtered out.

 

Harry's eyes widen.

"Draco, that's our bracket."

"Technically, it's now only your bracket."

It was then that Harry put two to two together. He was a combination of the things that turned Draco on.

"I thought I grew out of this, but guess when the potion de-aged me, it caused me to remember this old fetish I had."

"But why would you ever want to have sex with older dudes." Harry couldn't help but ask. "I mean back when you were younger, that is?"

"Oh, there are many reasons." Draco exclaimed. "I think dominance might be one of them. The idea of my practically adolescent dick bringing pleasure to someone twice or even three times my age just makes my head rush. They usually have more experience too, as well as possess that rugged mature look I've always obsessed about."

A devious smirk suddenly appeared on Draco's face, a smirk that caused Harry's heart to race.

"A look not quite unlike your own." Draco continued. "A weathered face, traces of grey scattered throughout your hair, a thick and scraggly beard, and large callous hands."

"Focus, Draco!" Harry quickly said as his lower half was beginning to respond to the husky tone of Draco's voice. "We have a problem. I don't want to have to worry about you running around the house like some need-to-be-neutered pup."

"Calm down, you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to...you almost pounded me into the wall just a few minutes ago."

"That's because I wasn't aware of what I was experiencing. Now that I know that I'm going to have these dumb urges once in a while, I can better prepare myself to resist them. I may have the body of a teenager, but I still possess the mind and willpower of an adult."  
\---  
The day went on, and Draco seemed to have kept his word: there was no more being pushed into walls or aggressive kissing from the blond. He went through the day like usual. He cleaned the house, did a bit of potion making, and even read a book. Things were going great...until night came around.

Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch together as they watched a movie. Harry reached to get more popcorn from the bowl that was placed in Draco's lap, but instead of coming in contact with the popped kernels he instead felt the bulge in Draco's jeans. Harry let out a gasp as he felt the blond push his hand harder onto the obvious erection.

"Draco." Harry warned.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologize yet didn't release his grip from Harry's hand. "I've been horny all day. I've been trying to distract myself from it by doing boring tasks around the house. Now there's nothing else to do to distract me and, on top of that, you've got me watching this erotic movie."

"It's 'Finding Nemo'." Harry exclaimed

"The clownfish is a dad and dads are usually older men, older men turn me on; therefore, 'Finding Nemo' turns me on."

"Oh Merlin." Harry said while rubbing his temples. "Why don't you just go into the bathroom and jerk off." 

"I've done that three times already." Draco explained. "I get a few minutes of relief and then about half an hour later it's back up again. I don't think my hand is enough. Do you think you could...lend me yours?"

"Not until you're back to your regular age again." Harry coldly remarked.

"Please!" Draco begged. "It's just a handjob. We've done that before."

A few seconds passed and Harry sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes." Draco said with the excitement of a eighteen-year-old. 

Draco unzipped his pants and then slid down his underwear. Harry hated himself for the pool of saliva that seem to appear in his mouth as Draco's cock sprung free. It was your average size cock, but Merlin, did it look angry with need as it redden head leaked with trails of pre-cum.

"Any second now." Draco urged.

"Alright, alright."

Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's shaft and the blond let out a low gasp. Harry began to move his hand up and down the throbbing cock, while trying his best not to react to all the mewls of pleasure Draco was making. He would not let the blond bring him down to his level. Draco didn't really need this. He was just being a baby. A real man could control his urges, like Harry. Though despite thinking that, Harry couldn't ignore the sudden twitch in his pants. 

Draco began to moan directions to Harry as his body shook under the man's ministrations.

"Tighten you hand a bit. AH! Good. N-now move a little faster. MERLIN! Y-Yeah just like that.  
Oh shit! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"]Salazar, Draco, it's just a handjob." Harry yelled as he place his free hand in his lap to hid his growing erection.

"I know." Draco moaned. "I think this body...ah...it's so...ugh….sensitive and your callous hands feel[s] fantastic on it. Oh. OH! Here it coooomes."

Streams of hot cum spurted from Draco's cock only to immediately land on Harry's closed fist.

"Are you satisfied now?" Harry asked rhetorically as he got up to wash his hands.

"Yeah." Draco sighed as he began to enjoy the afterglow of his release. "For now."  
\---  
Harry glared at Draco. He had been doing it all day and Draco had been pretending not to notice.

"Draco." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
Draco put down his newspaper and calmly looked at Harry.

"You sound upset." Draco commented in a tone of false care. "Is there a problem?"

"You know exactly what the problem." Harry said, while angrily pointing at the huge hard-on on that Draco had been sporting all day.

"Oh, this." Draco said while waving at the erection as if it was some boring old painting. "Don't worry about this. It's not like I'm asking you to take care of it or anything."

"Take care of it yourself. You can't continue to walk around the house like that. You're going to knock something over or put a dent in something."

"I would love to, but I don't think my prick can handle it. I'm beginning to chafe again." Draco said as he went back to reading the paper.

"Then take a cold shower or something."

"And risk catching a cold?" Draco said in mock horror.

"Draco, I'm not stupid. I know you're only doing this to trick me into getting you off." Harry huffed.

"Contrary to what 'The Quibbler' likes to think, the world, nor my dick, revolves around you." said Draco. "Beside why does it bother you? If anything, I'm the one who should be more upset about it."

"Because it's just inappropriate." Harry sputtered. "You can't just have it out in the open for anyone to see."

"You're the only other person that lives here, Harry."

"Yes, and I can't stop looking at it."

Draco put down his paper and gave Harry lewd grin.

"Is that the real problem, Harry? You can't stop looking at my cock? Can't help think about it inside you, is that it?"

Harry's face flushed bright red.

"That's not...no...I...ugh!"

Frustrated and at a loss for words, Harry turned his head angrily away from Draco.

The room was eerily silent for a while, until Harry suddenly let out a loud groan.

"I'll do it." said Harry.

The corner of Draco's mouth went up, but he didn't respond.

"I said I'll do it." Harry angrily repeated.

"Do what?" Draco said while looking at the man with a false expression of confusion.

"I'll fucking get you off."

Harry huffed once he saw the smile that suddenly appeared on Draco's face.

"But how could you possibly do that without breaking our agreement, as well as not hurting my already abused shaft."

Again the room went silent.

"A blow job wouldn't harm it, would it?" Harry finally said.

By the way Draco's eyes shot opened, someone would have thought that Harry had just told the man that Christmas was coming early.

"A blow job would be lovely." Draco said before pushing himself out of his chair and making his way over to Harry.

Draco kneeled down in front of Harry and began to unzip the man's pants.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Harry asked, completely thrown off by Draco's sudden action.

"Giving you a blow job, of course." Draco said as he began rubbing the half harden cock into fullness.

"I was talking about giving you the blow job." Harry said as he resisted letting out a moan.

"Oh, but I enjoy giving more than receiving."

Draco pulled down Harry's underwear, allowing the now fully hard dick to spring free.

"Merlin, you have a beautiful cock." Draco said as pulled back the foreskin. "So thick, brown, and uncut. You even have some distinguishable grey pubes."

"Draco, sh-" Harry choked on his sentence as he felt Draco's warm mouth engulfing the head of his throbbing member. 

Draco slowly sucked and circled his tongue around the tip of Harry's cock, making loud smacking sounds with his tongue, before slowly swallowing the thing whole.

"Merlin, Draco!" Harry cried as he felt himself hit the back of Draco's throat.

Draco gave Harry's shaft a strong suck before moving his mouth up and down the thick cock. Harry couldn't even try to pretend that he wasn't enjoying it, as pants and moans poured from his mouth like a cat during heat. Harry never knew Draco was so good with his mouth, then again, this was the first time they had ever done this.

Harry looked down to see how Draco was handling having so much of his cock inside his mouth. Big mistake. Draco eyes were tear shot; his face flushed completely, but, despite all that, he still gleefully sucked away at Harry's cock. He felt his dick throb even harder as stared down at Draco's flushed and pre-cum stained face. He felt bad for being so turned on by it. Yes, Draco's mouth was amazing, but the Draco who now had his lips wrapped around him was three times younger than him. It should have made him feel gross, like some middle age loser who dates people younger than them to make themselves feel better. And yet, there was just something undeniable erotic about seeing Draco's young, healthy, pink lips wrapped around his aging cock that just turned Harry on.

Draco suddenly grabbed one of Harry's hand and placed on the back of his head. He stared up at Harry with pleading eyes, hoping that the man would get what he was hinting.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Draco made an expression that was hard to read, due to a good portion of Draco's face being preoccupied by Harry's cock, but Harry took it as an "Of course I am you, idiot", so he gripped the back of Draco's head and began forcing the blond to go down even further.

"Fuck." Harry lowly hiss. He didn't think Draco would be able to swallow any more of him at first, but he could actually feel the man's lip touching his balls.

Harry began thrusting his hips, successfully face fucking Draco's mouth. His cock moved violently in and out of the blond's lips, causing spittle and pre-cum to trail down Draco's chin. Harry thrusts began to get even faster as he felt the tightness of Draco's throat get even tighter around him.

"Dra..co.." Was the only warning Harry could manage to give before streams of cum started shooting down the back of Draco's throat.

Draco swallowed every last drop with glee. Even when Harry was done, Draco continued to lick at his cock, chasing down the few trails of cum that escaped his mouth.

"Merlin, Draco. That was amaz-" Harry paused as he looked at the front of Draco's pant. The erection was gone and now replacing it was a huge wet spot.

"Did you?"

"I told you." Draco said as he wipe the side of his mouth. "I really enjoy being on the giving end."  
\---  
Harry decided that enough was enough. He was way too lenient with Draco's antics. If this continued Draco would be fucking him any day now. So Harry decided the best idea was to keep his distance from Draco. He couldn't trust the blonde around him, nor could Harry trust himself around Draco, apparently.

Harry solved this by locking himself in the library room of the house. It pissed Draco off, of course. At one point, the man stood banging at the library door for a whole hour, begging Harry to come out. It was a good thing that the room was equipped with its own personal bathroom. Plus, Harry had a house elf that could bring him food, so he didn't have to risk encountering Draco just to take a piss or eat.

However, there was one necessity Harry forgot about that he soon realized once he got out of the shower that morning. He needed clothes, clean clothes. He had been wearing the same shirt and pants for the last three days as he stayed cooped up in the library. 

Luckily for Harry, Draco was going to work today. He would finally be able to leave the room and hopefully grab a pile of clothes from the bedroom for his 'stay' in the library.

Draco usually left the house around twelve, but Harry waited an extra hour just to make sure. He then opened the door and peeped his head out.

"Draco." Harry called.

No answer.

Harry pumped his fist before quickly running outside the room with nothing but a towel around his waist. He ran into the bedroom and looked in his closet for clothes. The only clothes that were in there, however, were Draco's, and Harry would rather walk around the house naked than to risk upsetting Draco by putting on one of his 'aristocratic' outfits. Harry then checked the drawer. Again, only Draco's clothes were in sight.

Harry then looked at the laundry basket beside the dresser and cursed. The basket was filled with his clothes. He forgot that a few days ago it had been his job to do laundry. Draco must have done it instead, but purposely didn't clean Harry's as he was upset with the man for locking himself in the library.

Harry sighed and began casting a cloth animating spell on the basket, directing the clothes to go down to the washer and wash themselves. As the clothes flew by Harry's face, he came across a few crumpled up socks that he didn't remember wearing that week. He directed the socks to come closer to him for further examination. The socks felt rather stiff, and they smelled kind of like bleach, which was weird, as they obviously weren't clean. They were also sticky for some reason. If Harry didn't know better, he would think…

Harry's eyes widen in horror.

"Ugh! Gross, Draco!" Harry screamed as he immediately dropped the semen ridden socks.  
\---  
Harry directed his now clean clothes back to the bedroom and had them fold themselves in a neat little stack on the bed. Harry dropped his towel without hesitation as he was happy that he finally had something to wear.

"Nice."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Drac-Oh!" Harry yelled. He attempted to turn around, but instead slipped on the towel beside his feet, causing him to fall backwards on the bed behind him.

"Mmmm, even better." Draco purred as eyes trailed down to Harry's cock.

Harry mentally cursed. This was bad. He was naked and spread out on the bed in front of lust-crazed Draco. Merlin, save him. 

"Wh-why are you home so early?" Harry nearly squeaked.

"I had a feeling you would use this chance to sneak out of that awful room." Draco said with a glazed look in his eyes. "And I was right."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched Draco undoing his zipper.

"I just..just turn around, okay?"

"Oh no!" Harry yelled. "You're not fucking me."

"I'm not going to put it in."

"That's what you said a couple of days ago and the next thing I knew I had three fingers stuck inside me."

"I told you my hand slipped." Draco lied, causing Harry to glare at him.

"Look, I just want to see your ass for wanking material."

"Pervert." Harry said with flush cheeks.

"Please." Draco begged.

Harry wondered what the wizard world would think of their hero if they ever found out how easily he gave in to an ex-death eater with a hard-on.

"Fine." Harry said before turning onto his stomach. "But I swear, Draco, if I feel even the tip, you'll be the one locked in the library."

Harry heard the sound of Draco's pants hitting the floor, then quickly after came the sound of slapping skin followed by Draco's heavy breathing.

"Harry, do you think you could spread your cheeks apart a bit?" Draco panted out.

Harry gave an annoyed groan but lifted his cheeks apart nonetheless.

"Yeah...ugh...good...ah…just like that." Draco choked.

The sound of Draco's breathing grew heavier, and Harry mentally berated his cock for responding to it.

"God, your hole looks fabulous." Draco said in between a moan. "So dark and tight."

"I can do without the commentary." Harry said with flushed cheeks.

Harry then realized that the sound of Draco's slapping skin and mewling seemed to have grown louder, as if the man was only centimetres away from him. Harry then let out a surprised gasp, as he felt something hot and thick slide in between his ass cheeks.

"Draco! What the hell!" yelled Harry.

"I'm not putting it in. I just need to…" Draco didn't even bother trying to finish his sentence. He just grabbed the sides of Harry's ass and began thrusting himself against the crack.

"Draco." Harry moan as the thrust of Draco's hips pushed the brunet against the silk sheets below him, unintentionally creating sweet friction on Harry's already hardening cock.

This went on for a short while, Draco rubbing himself up and down Harry's crack, enjoying the way the man's hole twitched against him. Harry buried his face in the bed sheets in to attempt to hide his shameful weak willpower and cover up the unseemly noises he was making.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco yelled as he suddenly pushed Harry's cheeks tightly against his shaft. He stood there frozen in place as his cum came shooting out the tip of his cock.

Harry's body shook a little as he felt splatters of Draco's release land on his back.

"Looks like I made a mess." Draco lightly chuckled as he admired the contrast of his release against Harry's dark skin.

"Leave." Harry said, his voice muffled by the covers.

"What?" Draco panted out.

"Leave." Harry said now looking at Draco. "You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"But." Draco said as he stared down at Harry's pointing cock.

"Now." Harry said angrily.

Draco's shoulders slunk as he lifted up his pants and walked out of the room. Once the blond was gone, the angry expression on Harry's face disappeared. He fell back on the bed and let out an exasperated sigh.

He needed help.  
\---  
"It's not funny, Ron." Harry yelled. "How would you like to keep coming across socks and tissue stiff enough to shield an imperio."

Harry went to Hermione and Ron's place and explained his situation to them. He hoped that maybe they could come up with a solution for his problem. Well, he hoped that with Hermione at least. He knew Ron wouldn't be of help, as he was clearly proving by the fit of laughter he was in now.

"I grew up in a house with five brothers." said Ron said. "You're talking about socks and tissues? Imagine sleeping in sheets harder than rocks, even after being washed."

"Ew!" Hermione said in disgust. "Ronald, please."

"Oh, don't be such a prude." Ron teased. "As if you don't remember how quickly we used to run out of tissues while raising Hugo."

"Anyway," Hermione said while rolling her eyes. "I understand where you're coming from, but this sounds pretty hard on Draco as well."

"Oh, yeah. He was pretty hard poking me in the back this morning." Harry said sarcastically.

"What I mean is that Draco loves you a lot and apparently for a long time. Then he has these pesky hormones to deal with and, on top of that, you fit one of his kinks? His body must be put on edge by just the sight of you. So, I do think he's trying, it's just difficult, that's all. 

Harry consider Hermione's words. He guessed she did have a point. Maybe Draco was trying, but it just that his love for Harry was causing his willpower to falter. It was almost romantic...in a perverted way.

"Are you sure you just don't want to go ahead and have sex with him." said Ron. "From what you've told us, you practically already did."

"It's the principle of the thing." Harry argued. "I don't want my first time to be with him looking like I'm fucking a Mouseketeer." 

"He's not that young." said Hermione. "Beside you shouldn't be putting such an enormous emphasis on your first time with someone. Sex doesn't always have to be some fantastic or memorable thing. Ron's and mine wasn't." 

"You said you enjoyed it." Ron said as he stared at his wife with a hurt look on his face.

"Sure I did, sweetie." Hermione said with a false smile before turning her attention back to Harry. 

"So, how long do you guys have to wait this mess out."

"The doctor said to give it a few weeks to wear off." Harry sighed "If nothing changes then we have to go back to her and start dosing Draco with a bunch of potions that might not even work."

"Wouldn't just a regular ageing potion counteract Draco's potion?" asked Ron. 

"Possibly." Harry said, all bright eyed at the idea.

"It might." said Hermione. "But we don't know what type of effect it would have on Draco with the other potion still in his system, so don't even think about it, Harry."

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry." Hermione said sternly.

"I won't promise anything, but I will speak it over with Draco." Harry truthfully. "He's the potion master after all, so he will probably know what's best for him."

Hermione sighed. She seemed displeased with Harry's answer, but let the subject go nonetheless.

"Well, whatever happens you have to give us the recipe for that potion Draco took." said Ron. "I sure wouldn't mind being a teenager again."

"Ugh, I would." said Hermione. "At least with old age I no longer have to deal with periods."

"Ugh!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"What? You guys can talk about cumming in socks, but can't handle a little period talk. Ugh, men!" Hermione scoffed.  
\---  
"There." Harry said as he finished corking the bottle of ageing potion he had just made. The potion had been quite difficult to make, and the results caused him to have a dirty kitchen and a stained t-shirt, but in the end he got his potion. Now, all he had to do is wait for Draco to get home and ask him if he wanted to try it.

Harry set the potion on the counter and began cleaning up the kitchen. As he did, a nagging thought came into his mind. What if he had messed up the potion? He wasn't exactly the best at potions after all, and the potion was rather advance.

Harry looked at the potion sitting on the counter and decided there was only one way to find out if it would work or not.

He grabbed the potion and went into the ensuite. He looked at himself in the sink's mirror and drunk the potion.

Seconds past and nothing happened. Harry bitterly moan as he stared at his unchanging face. 

This would probably be the first time that he was upset that he didn't look older.

Harry walked back into the bedroom and set the useless potion on the nightstand before slumping down on the bed.

Harry wasn't sure what had gone wrong. He was sure he had followed the instructions correctly. Luckily, all was not lost. Draco would be back from work soon and he would definitely be able to make the potion.

Harry let out a content sigh as he thought about Draco. These past few weeks, Harry had tried to fight seeing Draco's younger self as attractive, but he just couldn't deny it anymore. The blond was just so fit with his smooth,silky skin and toned body. Merlin, Harry just wanted to lick the man from bottom up.

Harry eye widen as he realized where his thought was taking him.

"Where did that come from?" Harry said to himself as he shook his head to get rid of any more pervy thoughts.

"Harry, where are you?" Draco's voice echoed throughout the house.

"In here." Harry called.

Draco entered the room and Harry felt his heart flutter. He didn't know what it was, but Draco seemed to get even more attractive in the past few hours that he had been gone.

"Draco, have you've done something with your hair or something." Harry asked in almost a dazed manner.

"No." Draco said while sounding confused. "But what have you been doing? Your shirt is a mess."

"Oh, that's just from making a potion." Harry quickly brushed off.

Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Harry, you don't make potions, nor should you be making them as your shit at them."

"That's true." Harry said, barely paying attention to the conversation as he focused on Draco's lips. "It didn't even work. I drunk it and nothing happened. But enough about that, I think you deserve a welcome home kiss."

Harry suddenly placed his lips on Draco's. It caught Draco completely by surprised, but he quickly melted into it. The light chaste kiss quickly grew intense as Harry's tongues entered Draco's mouth, exploring everything the wet cavern had to offer. Soon, their tongues and teeth were clashing against each other as the room filled with the sound of their lips smacking.

The kiss was everything Draco's teen hormone ridden body wanted, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. So against his will and tenting pants, Draco pulled away from Harry.

"Harry." Draco panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Why are you doing this? You know it's not a good idea in my current state."

"It just a kiss." Harry said as he once again reached for Draco's lips, but Draco pulled away just in time.

"I need you to focus, Harry." Draco said while grabbing Harry's head so that he focus on his eyes instead of his lips. "You said you made a potion and it didn't work. That doesn't sound right. All potions do something, even messed up ones. Now tell me the potion you were trying to make."

"It was a...Merlin, your eyes are beautiful."

"Harry." Draco snapped.

"Ageing potion. It was an ageing potion." said Harry. "I made it for you. I thought that if you drunk it, you'd be back to your age again."

"Harry, that's dangerous. Ageing potions require a lot of skill to make. Who knows wha-" Draco paused as an awful thought suddenly occurred to him. "Ageing potions needs Acromantula Venom. Where did you get Acromantula Venom?"

"I just used the one you had in your personal office."

Draco eyes widen with horror.

"Harry, that's the one I used for my potion, you know...the one that messed it up."

"Oh." said Harry.

"It's more than just 'oh'." Draco said angrily. "You could have possibly poisoned yourself. We've got to get you to the hospital quickly."

"No, Draco, I'm fine." Harry said as he began rubbing the front of his pants. "I just feel a little...restless."

"Harry, I think potion did do something to-" Draco stiffen as Harry suddenly reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Harry, listen." Draco said while grabbing the man's hands. "I think that potion is having the same effect on you as it's having on me, but instead of turning you into a teenager, you're a grown man with teenage hormones."

As Draco felt Harry's hands rake down his now exposed chest he took a deep breath before continuing.

"It must be because you were just making a regular ageing potion, while I was making a different one. The different ingredients must have changed how the effects work."

"That's interesting." Harry said in a dazed voice as he began kissing the side of Draco's cheeks.

"This isn't good." Draco moaned as he felt Harry's kisses moved down to his neck. "We're basically two horny teens alone in a house together."

Draco once again pulled away from Harry, causing the grown man to pout.

"Harry, remember what you said?" Draco said as he forced himself to look at Harry's eyes instead of down at his lips like he wanted to. "Our first time together,it's not supposed to be like this."  
Harry's face contorted into a mixture of motion. He looked like he was internally fighting with himself on what he wanted to do. Finally, he just let out a defeated sigh.

"You're right." Harry said. "But what do we do."

"I think it's best if I followed in your direction and locked myself in the library room until this thing wears off. You should probably go to the hospital and see if they can find a cure for your situation."

"Ok." Harry said sounding somewhat disappointed with the plan.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this." Draco said before giving Harry a kiss on the lips. It was just something done out of habit. An involuntary movement that Draco was used to doing after living with Harry for so long. There wasn't even any sexual intent behind the kiss. But it was still a mistake.

The kiss quickly turn heated just like before, only this time they were starting to suck on each other lips and Draco could feel Harry's finger on the teeth of his pants. Draco fought every urge in his body and pushed Harry off him. He then immediately got off the ground and backed away from the bed.

"I need to go." Draco rasped as he looked longingly at Harry.

Harry stared back at him with equally anxious eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it.

Draco moved out of the room at a snail pace; mostly because his entire body was screaming at him to go back to Harry. 

Despite how much of an asshole he had been acting in the past few weeks, Draco really did respect the man's wishes and didn't want to do anything that would go against Harry's wishes. This is what Harry wanted, so Draco would do it. He had the willpower, the strength, the-

"Draco." Harry suddenly called out, breaking the blond's thought.

Draco looked at Harry, whose face seemed to have become even more flushed in the past few seconds.

"I don't care." Harry whined. "It doesn't matter anyway. Whether you look 18 or 50. I just want you. Pl-mmph."

Harry's words were cut off by Draco, who flew to the bed with jet-like speed. They sucked at each other mouths as their hands moved to take off the others clothing. Draco had to break the kiss to let out a low hiss once he felt Harry grab a hold of his cock.

"No, fair." Draco said as he as he pushed back the skin of Harry's cock causing the man to whimper.

Draco continued stroking the thick brown shaft, pulling forth an array of moans and pants out of Harry. The blond smirked once he felt the grip of Harry's hands loosening until it finally fell off. He then pushed his cock against Harry's and began fisting the two simultaneously.

"Fuck." Harry moaned as he began clawing at the sheets below him.

Draco let out choked gasp as he watch the two cocks slide against each other. Their pre-cum mixing as the hot flesh of their shafts collided.

"Draco….now...can't…" Harry begged.

Draco gave one last pump to both of their weeping cocks before opening the nightstand beside the bed.

"Turn around." Draco rasped as he grabbed the lube from out the drawer.  
Harry complied, letting out a whimper as his sensitive cock once rubbed against the silk sheets of the bed.

Draco stared at Harry's ass hungrily as he coated his fingers with lube. He then spread the man cheeks apart and slowly slid one finger into his darken hole. Draco moaned as he felt the tightness of Harry's ass grip around his finger.

"Okay?" Draco asked as he pushed his finger in and out of Harry.

"I can barely feel anything. I hope this isn't a glimpse of what's to come when you're inside me." Harry joked.

Draco made a 'tsk' and added in two more fingers causing Harry to let out a gasped.

"How bout now." Draco said with a smirk.

"It doesn't hurt." Harry panted out. "But I feel like you're getting close to something."

"You mean this." Draco said with a lewd grin as he pushed his fingers in further, hitting the sensitive nerve deep inside.

"Fuck, Draco! Yes," Harry screamed while nearly tearing the sheets apart. "I need you inside me. Now!"

Draco pulled his fingers out of Harry's tight orifice, causing the man to let out a whimper.

"Turn around." Draco said as he coated his cock with lube before throwing the tube on the floor. 

"I want to see your face when you cum."

Harry turned over, and Draco licked his lips as stared down at the man before him. His brown weathered skin was glistening with sweat. His greying and usually curly hair laid soaked against his face. His sagging balls hung heavily from his cock.

"Are going to fuck me or stare at me all day." Harry said as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being under the younger man's gaze.

Draco smiled and bent over to give Harry a kiss.

"Sorry, just admiring how beautiful you are."

Just as Harry was about to ask Draco if he had been around any Hufflepuffs for that corny line, he felt something push inside him.

"Draco." Harry moaned as he felt the man's cock throb inside him.

"Merlin, Harry!" Draco gasped as he paused his movements. The heat of Harry's ass felt like a furnace as it clinched around Draco's cock in a vice-like grip.

"So hot...so tight…" Draco grunted out before pushing in deeper.

Harry let out a loud gasp as he felt the head of Draco's cock slam straight into the sensitive nub deep inside him. Pleased by this, Draco began moving his hips back and forth, making sure to hit that same spot with each thrust.

Harry's body responded by shuddering under him. His mouth could only pour out a few choked gasp and moans as his vision flash white with each hit of his prostate.

Draco didn't know what he was enjoying more. The tightness of Harry's ass or the cries of pleasure that was spewing from the man's mouth. He was so focused on watching Harry's reaction that he didn't even noticed his hands beginning to age.  
Harry couldn't tell if it was just the flashing of his vision that was making him see things, but he noticed strands of Draco's hair turning white.

"Draco." Harry tried to warn, but it only came out as a desperate moan as Draco continued to plough into him.

Draco aged rapidly. The corner of his eyes were once again surrounded by familiar crows feet. His thin yellow beard with scatters of white grew back onto his face. His bright blue eyes began to grow dim. All this went completely unnoticed by Draco, who only thrust faster as he felt the pit of his stomach starting to twitch.

"Draco." Harry said with a smile as he stared back at his familiar lover.

Harry lifted up toward Draco's face and began to kiss him passionately. Draco was surprised by the kiss, but didn't stop from thrusting, if anything it encouraged him to move faster. The two continued to kiss while letting out gasp and pants as they felt their climax nearing.

Draco suddenly felt Harry's clamped tighter around him. He only got in one more deep thrust, before he was filling Harry's tight hole with his cum. Harry came almost immediately after, spasming now and then as he felt shots of Draco's release hitting his prostate.

Draco pulled out of Harry and rested his body beside him. He stared at the glazed expression on Harry's face and smiled.

"I'm sorry our first time wasn't like you had planned, but at least we had fun." said Draco.

Harry then smiled and grabbed a hold of the blond's hand.

"Actually, it kinda was." Harry said as he brought Draco's aged hand up to his face.

Draco quickly sat up.

"I-I-I turned back." Draco said in awe as he examined the rest of his body. "But when?"

"While we were having sex. I tried to tell you during your transformation, but you were too preoccupied with my ass." Harry chuckled.

Draco let out a sigh of relief as he laid back down on the bed.

"Well, at least that's over. Being a teenager is fun and all, but Merlin those hormones."

"Um, I wouldn't say it's over just yet." Harry said as he directed Draco's gaze to his reawaken cock.

"Harry, what the-"

"It's the potion." Harry quickly interrupted. "You know the one I drank. It still hasn't worn off yet."  
Harry then looked sheepishly up at Draco

"Do you think you're up for another round?"

Draco let out an exhausted sigh.

"Harry, I'm an old man again. I don't have it in me to...wait a minute."

Draco then turned and looked at the potion bottle Harry had left on the nightstand.  
\----  
Three days later, Draco's shop was selling two new potions, Malfoy's Fountain of Youth and Harry's Viagra for Wizards.


End file.
